


bruises, on both my knees for you

by iwillgiveyounightmares (Aurora_Arcobaleno)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, The thirst is real, literally 3900 words of oral sex, the twins have had about 30 seconds of screen time but that won't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcobaleno/pseuds/iwillgiveyounightmares
Summary: Kat likes to watch Troy when he's in his role of authority with the Children of the Vault. Troy likes the look in her eyes.





	bruises, on both my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

> 3,900 words of shameless smut of the oral sex variety. I literally could not stop thinking of sucking Troy's dick and it produced this.

Kat absently thought that her heart might beat out of her chest as she let Troy press her to her knees at his feet.

Her breathing was unsteady, heat spreading from her collar down into her core as she looked up at him. For the moment he was silent, looking down at her with heat in his impossibly blue eyes, lids at half-mast. His mouth was turned up into that smug, satisfied smirk as he threaded idle fingers through the curls at the side of her head; he didn’t tug or otherwise direct her to where he wanted. 

Troy just watched her knowingly, tracing from her ear to corner of her mouth with his left hand, tattooed fingers brushing her lips. He didn’t have to direct her because he knew she’d come to him on her own—she wanted to please him, and she would.

The blonde’s breath left her at the simple touch on her face; her eyes closed as the heat spread to her cheeks and she parted her lips to lick at his fingertips. She couldn’t help the quiet whine when he took that as an invitation and slipped two fingers into her mouth. Kat resisted not at all, eagerly taking his long fingers to the knuckle and sucking gently, twining her tongue between them.

A pleased rumble left him, and his smirk curled further, hints of too-sharp teeth peeking from behind his lips, “Eager.”

Kat just looked up at him with hazy lavender eyes, releasing his hand to lick at his thumb with a pierced tongue. She didn’t deny what he said. She was eager and didn’t care if he knew. On the contrary, it pleased him and she lived to turn him on.

With a little nip to the heal of his callused palm, the blonde shuffled forward on her knees to nuzzle at his abdomen. Her breath caught, as always, at the strength under her mouth as she turned it to the valleys between his abs, licking the lines with a little moan.

“Such a good girl,” Troy purred above her, raking his human hand through her bangs to watch her worship him. 

Kat shifted on her knees, squirming at the praise. She should be humiliated when the brunette said things like that, but all it did was make her hot. It was so satisfying to know he enjoyed her efforts, enjoyed her. After all, no one else got to come back to him like she did. When she first joined the Children of the Vault for protection from the dregs of Hyperion, she’d been leery of both twins. She couldn’t help watching Troy though—he was attractive and powerful and unapologetic. She’d watched him take the occasional man and woman for a night to slake his appetite, but never a second time.

She curled her hands around the backs of his thighs, enjoying the feeling of his muscles as he shifted to accommodate her pressing up between his legs. 

Kat had been with him more times than she could count after that first time she’d let him seduce her into his bed months ago and she would do what she could to keep him wanting her.

With that thought she traced her tongue along the lines tattooed into his skin, following them down to his defined iliac grooves and making a wet pass along the edge of the fatigues he wore. Her heart skipped at the growl from above and the way his hips shifted. 

She pulled back and looked up at him, a plea in her eyes as she tugged at his pants. His eyes were on her, mercurial as he looked down at her, but his lips had gone slack and parted. As he read her face, he smirked again.

“What do you want, doll?” Troy asked, voice a husky drawl. He knew; he wanted her to say it.

Kat felt no shame, pressing her cheek to the erection framed by his pants and nuzzling at him, “Wanna taste you.”

Troy growled, shifting to hold the back of her neck and moving into her touch with his hips, “Yeah? You wanna suck my dick, pretty girl?”

The blonde whimpered at his touch and his words, twisting her face to the side to mouth at him, “Yes.”

He chuckled, the sound dark and satisfied, moving his fingers into the hair at the base of her skull and tugging just a little, “Then suck me.”

With trembling fingers and unsteady breath, she moved her hands around to unbuckle his belt. She let it hang open as she moved to the button and zipper on the fatigues, a little clumsy as she tried once, twice, three times to get the damned things open. She heard him laugh a little as she finally succeeded on the third try, which choked off into a groan as she got a hand around him to tug him out.

Her mouth watered as she gave him an appreciative stroke with a small hand, impressed as always by him. His dick was proportionate to the rest of him, so it was larger than average, curving up with a thickness that made it difficult for her to close her hand around him. On the upstroke, she let her fingers brush the piercing in the head, shivering at the snarl and little pump of his hips.

Unable to stand it any longer, she didn’t even wait for Troy to tug her to him by the hair, Kat just leaned forward and stroked him from base to head, flicking her tongue at the metal in him with a quiet moan. She loved doing this, pleasing him on her knees, taking him into her throat and hanging onto him when he lost his patience and thrust into her mouth.

Troy’s hips rolled and his breath was coming heavier now as she used her mouth to worship him, using her tongue to tease the sensitive ridge under the head, leaving wet, reverent kisses up the side, taking his piercing between her teeth, letting him feel the sharp edges, and tugging gently. As she released the metal, she looked at her prize just as he twitched, producing a pearly little drop of precum. 

Kat eagerly ducked her head to flick her tongue at the liquid. She tongued the head over and over, dipping the tip of her tongue in the little slit to chase the taste of him.

Troy snarled and his hand fisted in the curls at the back of her head, hips jolting at the sharp stimulation, “I think you’ve teased me enough, kitty-kat.”

She made no move to argue, parting her lips farther to draw the head into the heat of her mouth with enthusiasm, working her tongue against him as she sucked delicately at the tip. She didn’t leave him waiting long, taking more of him after a couple swipes of her tongue over the head.

Kat expected it but couldn’t help the shivery moan that escaped her when Troy thrust lightly, sheathing the rest of himself between her lips. He filled her mouth, the end of his cock down the back of her throat. 

“Fuck, yeah. That’s right, you can take my whole dick without even trying. You like the way I feel in your throat, baby?” Troy growled, hips circling to move himself in her mouth, human hand tangled in her hair and the metal one a possessive vice on her shoulder.

The blonde clutched at the back of his thighs, squeezing her own together to sooth the ache at his voice and the taste of his cock. She shifted back, pulling off his dick when he let her move, diving back down when she reached the head. 

She kept it up, not going particularly fast because it was difficult, and she didn’t want to risk catching him too hard with her teeth. Instead, she focused on moving her tongue and sucking just the way he liked, doing her best to drive him to that edge of wildness that always surfaced in him when they were like this.

“Kat, fuck. Your mouth, goddamn. So fucking hot, so wet,” Troy’s voice was gravel now, a husky growl that raked up her spine and left her shivering. So did his words—the dirty litany didn’t stop as she kept it up.

“You look so fucking good like this, on your knees for me. You suck my dick like you can’t get enough. Is that it, babe? Are you gonna’ go crazy if you can’t have your mouth on me?”

Kat ate up the praise and whimpered in agreement, pressing herself against his legs and sucking him desperately. As she wound up at his words and the heady feel of his cock in her mouth, she lost some of the finesse, sucking him with more enthusiasm than skill.

Troy snarled at the desperate noises she made; the way she grew almost frantic to prove his words. Clutching his right hand on the table to avoid breaking her shoulder, he got a better grip on her hair and tugged her to a stop and off his dick. He smirked widely at the little whine that left her mouth as he pulled away from her.

“Don’t you worry, I’m not done with that mouth yet,” he drawled, tugging her head back a bit as he shifted his stance to give himself more leverage. He rumbled in approval as she let him guide her, compliant and obedient as he took himself in hand to slide himself over her lips.

Her blue-purple eyes were hazy with lust as she parted her mouth and left kisses and little licks on him, clutching at the pants clinging to his thighs as he did as he pleased.

Troy smirked as he pulled back a touch, “Open up, doll.”

Without hesitation, Kat’s mouth dropped open, eager for him. He laughed darkly, guiding his cock back into her mouth and watching with lidded eyes as she closed her eyes and sucked at him. She tried to lean forward to get more of him into her mouth, but he tightened his fist in her hair and held her there; she whined but stopped, relaxing into his grip.

“Good girl,” he praised, enjoying the way her eyes fluttered. At a slow, even pace, he thrust forward until she’d taken him back to the base. With a guttural groan, he withdrew and did it again. Panting, he looked back down to watch himself disappear between her lips. He caught her eyes, and his dick twitched at the way she looked up at him, lust hazing the iris, her pupils blown as she blissed out just on sucking his cock.

With a possessive growl, he picked up the pace just a bit, drinking up the filthy sounds as Kat’s jaw went slack and she let him do what he wanted. 

“You like it when I fuck your mouth, don’t you, doll?” Troy said roughly, his voice a seductive rasp, as he punctuated his question with a harder thrust.

Kat made a little noise but didn’t choke, sucking harder as if in agreement. She moaned brokenly, dropping a hand to her own thigh for a second, squeezing in an attempt to resist, but after a few sharp thrusts she couldn’t help it and pressed her fingers against her core, trying to stem the heat between her legs.

Troy watched her and his control slipped a little more; with a thrust a little harder than he meant, he held himself there in her throat and tugged her hair for her attention. The smirk no longer on his mouth, he looked down at her with not much more than carnal hunger in his face.

“Swallow,” he commanded lowly, eyes molten.

The blonde obeyed, swallowing around him. Her lower half throbbed as she watched him bare his sharp teeth in pleasure and tilt his head back a little, twisting his hips. She kept it up, swallowing when her muscles would let her, moaning shamelessly as his hips rolled and thrust. 

“Fuck yeah, your mouth was made for this,” he groaned.

The musky taste of his precum grew stronger the longer they went like that, until suddenly he bent forward just slightly. His weight was braced on the table beside them and he still held her by the hair as he slipped into short, quick thrusts.

“Fuck, it’s too good. Gonna’ come in that pretty little mouth. You want that, kitty-kat? You want me to hold you still and fuck your mouth til I come down your throat?” Troy’s teeth were gritted in pleasure, his words almost sounding like a threat.

It didn’t matter—Kat was so into it; all she could do was moan and whimper and suck greedily. Her hands pulled insistently at his thighs, encouraging the increasingly frenzied thrust of his hips.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK,” Troy roared, head thrown back as he thrust one more time into the blonde’s mouth, hard. He groaned, loud and long and satisfied, as his cock twitched hard and he spilled down her throat. After a few seconds, he released her hair. 

Panting, he watched as Kat slid her mouth up and down his cock a few more times, her lips looser and the suction gentle as he came down. When his legs twitched with overstimulation, she let him fall out of her mouth with a slick pop. 

Her own breath came heavy and fast, but she ignored it as she held him gently by the base and licked at any leftover mess on him. She savored the taste and feel of him, still squirming in her own arousal and not all that willing to give up her prize.

“Okay, can’t take anymore,” Troy panted, shifting his hips away. He chuckled breathlessly at the sad little noise Kat made, but reached down to tug her to her feet. Her legs shook with weakness from the prolonged position on the floor, so he picked her up and set her down to sit on the table.

Without hesitation, he tangled his hand back into her hair and slanted his mouth over hers in a demanding kiss. Kat parted her lips for his insistent tongue, her arms winding around chest as she pressed herself against him. She kissed him back feverishly, moving against him wantonly and sucking on his tongue.

Troy hummed in pleasure, tasting himself on her tongue. He enjoyed the way she responded to him, welcoming his aggression. He splayed his prosthetic hand carefully on her lower back to pull her flush with him, pressing her damp core low on his stomach. He thrust his tongue against hers as she whined and squirmed around trying to rub herself on him. She clutched hard at his back with sharp nails, dizzy with arousal as he fucked her mouth with his tongue the way he had with his dick not minutes ago.

When her breath was getting frantic through her nose, Troy released her, pulling back to look at her. He couldn’t help the smug smirk; Kat’s eyes were glazed and blown, lips swollen from his kiss and his cock, chest heaving as she panted for breath.

“You’ve been so good for me today,” he purred, letting go of her hair to trail flesh and blood fingers over her neck and down her collarbones, “I think I should reward you for a job well done. What do you want, babe?”

Kat moaned, head tilting back as his fingers swept back up over her throat to her flushed and swollen lips.

“You,” she breathed, unable to get her breath back with her blood racing while he touched her.

Troy chuckled low, “I know you want me, doll. Had to drag you in here to suck my dick because of the way you were looking at me today. You seem to like watching me at command in the hall. Is that it, baby? You want me to command you the way I do the rest of the masses?”

Kat’s breath stuttered at the way his words stirred her desire; she loved it when he dominated her, and he knew it. 

He sighed, stroking over her throat again, “I’d love to order you back to my room and watch you strip at my demand, but I seemed to have worked up an appetite. Can’t fuck you the way I want before I satisfy my hunger.”

He smirked as he used the hand on her chest to press her back on the table, watching the way her skin flushed a darker shade as she caught his meaning.

“Besides,” he shifted one of her spread thighs higher with the prosthetic while he stroked gently over her clothed cunt, “I think you deserve the same attention you gave me after that fucking phenomenal performance.”

Kat bit her lip, her muscles clenching up as she lifted her hips into his hand. She was sure that meant he was going to put his mouth on her, and she was going to fucking die from the pleasure. Troy was a champion pussy eater, and didn’t stop until his partner was screaming.

With a smirk, he shifted her legs higher so he could tug sharply enough to remove her pants and undergarments and pull them off her. With hot eyes, he spread her thighs again. She was already glistening, slick from sucking him off.

He shifted his eyes back to her, watching the way her mouth dropped open with a gasp as he caressed down her thigh and stroked his thumb over her.

“Already so wet for me,” he cooed at her, moving his thumb over her again. Her hips moved into the touch, and he sank his middle finger to the knuckle in her. He watched in satisfaction as she made a strangled noise in her throat and bucked into his hand.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, doll,” he leaned over her, pressing his lips right to her ear as he moved his thumb and finger against her squirming hips, “I’m going to fuck you with my tongue til you come against my mouth. Then, I’m going to wrap you in my jacket and carry you to my room. Gonna put you on your back on my bed and spread your legs and fuck you til you scream.”

“Troy-!” Kat sobbed, hips rocking, so turned on her blood felt like it was on fire.

“Mmm,” he smiled dangerously against her ear, “Gonna hear my name from you many, many times before I’m satisfied.”

“Troy, please,” Kat begged, turning her head to bear her throat and arching her back to press her chest to his. She gasped as he thrust hard against her with his hand before taking it away.

She didn’t have time to protest before he leaned back. She blinked some of the fog away from her eyes, watching him hook a foot around a chair and drag it close enough to sit in. Her breath caught when he turned back to her; his smile was full of dark promise as he spread her legs wide, bracing his elbows on the table as he leaned over her.

Kat held her breath as he leaned far enough forward to stroke his tongue in one long lick up her wet slit. The breath exploded from her in a cry, and she lifted her hips to chase his mouth.

Troy chuckled, pinning her easily to the table before bending his head to his task. He didn’t tease this time, going straight to long, slow strokes of his tongue and easing his lips against her swollen clit. He enjoyed her choked cries and uncontrolled moans as he drew closer and engaged his whole mouth, eating her out with a groan of gratification. He was careful about his sharpened teeth but hummed his approval when she didn’t shy away from him as they scraped gently at the inner lips of her pussy.

In reward, he snaked his tongue down and teased her entrance. Kat keened and arched her hips as much as she could against his grip, clutching the table over her head desperately. With a chuckle, he complied with her silent plea and thrust his tongue into her. 

Troy had to hold her hips down as she cried out and arched, muscles contracting as she tried to buck against his mouth. He didn’t let up, fucking into her with his tongue like he promised.

“Troy!” The blonde shouted, unable to keep the words in, “Troy, fuck, please!”

He watched her head roll back and forth on the table, thrusting his tongue as far as he could into her to hear her keep begging.

“Please, ah! Troy, please, fuck, pleasepleaseplease,” her words began to run together as the pleasure grew so sharp it almost hurt. She scratched grooves into the table, spreading her thighs as far as she could and straining against his grip.

He pulled back with a husky laugh, leaning his weight onto her leg to keep her pinned so he could use his left hand to help get her off, “How can I say no when you beg so nicely?”

Kat moaned loud and long when he put his mouth back to her and simultaneously rubbed his thumb over her clit. She panted desperately as he worked her with his tongue and fingers, the heat building to a fever pitch in her abdomen. 

She whimpered, high-pitched and loud when she felt the sharp lick of pleasure in her core that preceded a devastating orgasm, “Ah! Troy, ah, I’m gonna’ come! Gonna’ come-!”

He growled against her, pressing closer to her uncaring of the slick getting on his chin and cheeks. He sped up the circles on her clit as he felt her inner walls start to tighten around his tongue.

Kat inhaled unsteadily as her body locked up, head falling back as Troy brought her to the edge. With a sudden suck at whatever flesh he could suction into his mouth, he sent the orgasm crashing on her.

The blonde’s breath ripped from her in a short, sharp scream. Her body arched hard as Troy kept going, working her through it. He could feel her whole cunt contracting around him and she gushed against his mouth, making him groan in contentment. She moaned loud and unashamed as her sex throbbed, clutching at his sly, talented tongue. She rode the shockwaves that had her muscles twitching as best she could, whimpering and whining as Troy continued until she was almost crying with the extreme stimulation.

When her breathing shifted into sobs, he finally lifted his head. He panted with her, looking over her with lidded eyes; she looked thoroughly debauched and fucked out. Her arms were limp above her head, face slack with pleasure, thighs spread around his arms, and pussy pink and wet from her arousal and his tongue.

With a smirk he released her legs and rose to move over to the door. 

Kat couldn’t open her eyes right away when he let her go and moved away but managed it when she heard him come back and felt him pull at her shoulder to help her sit up.

Troy’s eyes were nearly black again with hunger as he swung his coat around her. She swallowed heavily as he picked her up and turned to the door.

He glanced down at her and smiled darkly, “We’re not done yet, doll.”


End file.
